


Emma's Birthday

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Elation, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, SQ - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina plans a party for Emma's birthday, but things don't follow her plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - elation

Regina has planned Emma’s birthday for weeks. She has organized all the details from catering to the guest list. Though Emma asked to keep it small, Regina wants to compensate for the years of unsatisfactory birthdays that have come before. 

“Regina?” Emma calls from the couch. “I know you wanted to take me for dinner or something, but I’m really tired and I would really like just to watch Netflix and order some takeout.”

“But…” Regina pauses. “I made plans for us with your parents.”

“I know.” Emma gives a guilty smile. “But I want you all to myself tonight.”

“Well, it is your birthday.” Regina frowns.

“Please?”

Regina curses at the pleading look on her girlfriend’s face as she begins a text to the Charmings to tell them about the change of plans. Before she can hit send, Emma has pulled her onto the couch and is covering her in kisses. 

_Let the residents of Storybrooke wonder where Emma is_ , Regina thinks as she pulls Emma closer to her. 

As they queue up a cheesy movie called _Clueless _that Emma insists she needs to watch, Regina realizes that she cannot recall a time that she felt happier than she does right now. She is elated to be here with Emma instead of at a party where she would have to share.__


End file.
